


Of things that go bump in the night

by Felikid



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (kinda), Gen, I wrote this because i couldnt sleep, Insomnia, Sora's Heart-Guests (Kingdom Hearts), auditory hallucinations, unedited because i could not care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Sleep shall forever elude Sora, fore there is a rhythmic beat haunting him each and every night.
Relationships: None
Series: Insomnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Of things that go bump in the night

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Tonight, like every night before and every night to follow, Sora tries to sleep. And, like all other nights, he tosses and turns in the face of the cursed rhythm haunting him each evening.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

That's how it goes. A steady, even beat sounding through the eternal silence of the dark. No noise competes with it in the soundless void of blankets and pillows.

It is free to echo through his ears, undisturbed.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Sora turns again and throws his blanket to the floor. It burns like flames against his skin, curling and sizzling and clawing at his mind.

He sits up, and listens. The noise is like a heartbeat. The ever-present thumping carries an erieness with it. 

It opposes the certainty that Sora is the only thing alive in here.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Each night, it crawls from somewhere different. Some days, it replaces birdsong, stealing away nature's lullaby; others it drags itself from down below, a demonic presence meant to leave him weak.

Tonight, the shadows in his room grow stronger and the moonlight faint. Tonight, the heartbeat rises from the dark corners no light ever touches.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

He thinks back to the past. Back when he would call each night, _Mommy can you hear it, too? Can you hear the beating in the walls? _Back when he would ask his friends and all who might listen to his plight.

Back when they all would say, _it's your imagination playing tricks on you._

And he is left alone with nothing but that infernal beat for company.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_Like a resting heart,_ Sora thinks, _taking my rest for its own._

Hesitant, he puts a hand to his own chest. Sure enough, his heart races in the complete opposite of this taunting thing.

But something is beating along.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

His own heartbeat grows faster as the shadows remain at their own pace. From his own chest, a faint sensation travels through his hand and up his arm, all the way to his head, for no reason other than haunting him further.

One, two, three, heartbeats join with his. Both faster and slower, until they synchronize to his own twofold.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

So goes the heartbeat in the dark, something strange and unknown resting in Sora's chest, right alongside the heart his body protects.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Suffice to say, tonight, like every night before and every night to follow, Sora tries to sleep. And, like all other nights, he tosses and turns with the certainty that he is not alone within himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *realizes i hate the sound of heartbeats cuz of hallucinations i had as a kid*
> 
> i kno this is like. a vry specific experience or whatever but it's midnight and i'm sick and haven't been able to fall asleep in under two hours for the past three days.
> 
> At least i haven't heard that goddamn thumping noise in years.
> 
> why can't i use my fancy words when im awake


End file.
